wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of spells
Spells *'(User's name) (person's name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi' - switches body with the person besides the user. *'Animoza Espinoza' - Turns a human into a desired animal. *'Badhairdayus Dissapearus' - Gets rid of one's bad hair day. *'Cashmerus Appearus' - Zaps on a sweatshirt. *'Cerebellum Erasus' - Erases all recent memories of the people around the user. *'Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia'Creates chocolate all the time. *'Commakus Pancakus' - Creates a stack of pancakes. *'Cranium Revolvis' - Rotates people's head around their body. *'Dehidratus Lugates Apeus Escapeus' - Drains out flooding water. *'Destination, Time Recreation' - Travels one through time. *'Dripulous Merflipulous' - Turn one into mermaids and mermans. *'Edgebonoutoosis' - Duplicates one's self. *'Frames of figures, step out of your pictures' - Brings pictures to live. *'From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows'-Replaces one's nose with an elephant trunk. *'Garibay Immobilitay' - Undoes an animation spell. *'Gialsjay Timesday' - freezes time as long as the user is hopping, walking, or running on one leg. *'Go Through Moe Through' - Makes an object or person go through things. *'Guineus Pigius' - Turns one into a guinea pig. *'Havity No Gravity' - Defies one's gravitational pull, allowing them to walk on walls. *'Humanoza Espinoza' - Turns an animal back to a human. *'Levitatus Liquidatus' - Levitates liquids. *'Literarium Tararium' - Brings one into a book. *'Mailus Spontaneous (name/place)' - Opens a portal to send mail to someone. *'Makemyrule-ius moresummerschool-ius' - Creates more summer school. *'McReary Time Reary' - Rewinds time to let a wizard fix a mistake. *'Murrieta Animata' - Brings an object to life. *'Murrieta Animata Grande' - Brings an object to life-size. *'Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date)' - Brings figures back into their pictures. *'Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly' - Traps one into a big block of jello. *'Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly' - Gets one out of a block of jello. *'Sayvus-yer-buttickus' - A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells. *'Scritty-Politty No-Quitty' - Stops one from quitting. *'Seismosaurus Hallorum' - Turns everything big. *'Soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man' - Ties a man up with a rope. *'Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind' - Causes all to say what they're thinking. *'Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat' - Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing. *'Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do' - Stops someone from doing something evil. *'Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket' - Zaps on a jacket. *'Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench' - Takes away one's serving skills. *'Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench' - Gives one serving skills. *'This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot' - Transforms things. *'Threemetris Movetris'Teleports object or people 10 feet away. *'Tomunan Kinesis' - Applies telekinesis to an object. *'Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus' - Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick. *'Transformius Skateboardius' - Puts one onto skateboards. *'Transportium Nextorbitorium' - Teleports one to any planet. *'We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie' - Takes people inside a genie lamp. *'We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie' - Bring people out from a genie lamp. *'You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability' - Used my a headmaster to remove magic from wizards. *'Zippitus-yer-Trapatus' - Shuts one up. *'(Pillows as feet spell)' - Substitutes one's feet for pillows. *'(Feet for hands spell)' - Substitutes one's hands with feet.